Christmas Love
by Wolf to the Stars
Summary: Gray Fullbuster needs to propose to the girl of his dreams. But to do that, it needs to be perfect. For EsteVamp4998's writing challenge. GruVia


Gray played with the small black felt box, waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. He wondered if she had trouble leaving the campus.

"Sorry I'm late!" a blue-haired girl ran up to him panting. "There was trouble getting permission to leave. Did you wait long?"

"I just got here," he assured her. She smiled. "Then let's go!"

Gray laughed. "Let's go, Juvia."

~their Christmas Eve night date~

Gray went to the pet shop with her, just as he promised. They looked at many pets: puppies, parakeets, guinea pigs, snakes, and so on. Finally Juvia decided on a metallic gray kitten with green eyes.

"Look, Gray!" she let him hold it. "Do you like him?"

"I think he's adorable," Gray told her. He wasn't lying. The kitten would be perfect...for what Gray had planned.

After they checked out with the storekeeper, they paid for the kitten and for it to be taken to the vet, washed, groomed, and other stuff. Finally they got to the town square, where people had set up a giant Christmas tree. It seemed there were ten; twenty people there at all the stands. Noodles, cotton candy, barbeque, and so on. Gray led Juvia to a bench and sat down, just enjoying the night breeze and watching the twinkling Christmas tree, when Juvia said, "do you think the night could get any prettier?"

Gray smiled. "Is that a bet? 'Cause-"

Suddenly the sky erupted with colorful fireworks. Red, blue ,purple, yellow, and more. Juvia smiled. "Looks like if that was a bet, I would've lost it."

Gray laced his fingers with hers. "Maybe. But you're the prettiest thing here."

Juvia blushed, but she said, "are you referring to me as an object?"

Gray shook his head. "But you're the best, out of the fireworks, the tree, and every other girl here."

Juvia nodded. "I'd hope you thought that way, since I _am _your girlfriend."

Gray decided to ask: "so, Juvia, how often do you think you could escape?"

Juvia shook her head. "I don't know. It's very hard, and Mrs. Connell is always on the watchout for bad behavior. She would never let any of the girls date anybody. Except the guys who also go to Fairy Academy."

Gray sighed. "So I wouldn't make the best impression, would I?"

Juvia shook her head. "Nope. She'd kick you out of there faster than lightning."

Gray was disappointed, but to cheer up the mood, he said, "how 'bout we get a bite to eat?"

Juvia nodded. "Sure!"

They walked together to many different stands, looking for something perfect. Finally they settled for hot dogs. They walked to a random bench and sat down, watching the stars. They ate their hot dogs in silence as the stars above them twinkled brightly.

"You know, Gray," Juvia broke the silence, "headmaster Makarov always says idols are like stars."

"Really now?" Gray was curious. "How?"

"He says all idols are stars...shining and twinkling as bright as they can, in the sky. But if nobody looks at them, they may as well be dull rocks."

Gray nodded, not surprised at the headmaster's wisdom. He was _really _old, so he must be very wise.

He sighed. "I wish we went to the same school."

Juvia's blue eyes twinkled brightly. "He said you weren't cut out to be an idol. He says you're more of a musician."

Gray finished his hot dog and threw the wrapping into a nearby trash can. "Yet I'm stuck in a normal school, while you are out there being famous."

Juvia giggled. "Yes, you might even say in some ways I'm better than you."

"Well, that's probably true," Gray replied. They basked in the comfortable silence around them, watching other people laughing and joking around them.

it seemed everybody there was into the Christmas spirit. They were all spending time with their friends and family, and in that moment, the small park looked like the whole world for Gray. He realized he'd better get the night moving along or his plan would never work. He checked his watch: it was thirty minutes until midnight. It would be Christmas Day, and that was not how Gray's plan went. It was for him to do his thing before Christmas, where it'd be time for present-opening. He didn't know it, but Juvia knew he was the kind to over-panic. And she loved that; she thought it was adorable. Except for a few embarrassing incidents. She decided to speak up.

"Um, Gray, I only have ten minutes before Mrs. Connell expects me to be back to the academy. She thinks that I should get some sleep in, since tomorrow everybody will be partying the whole day."

"Ugh, lucky. My mom will invite at least twenty people to a restaurant, and then just talk about every embarrassing moment about me and embarrass me. She loves to do that, for some reason."

"I understand. Parents are very overprotective. And sometimes they're very proud of their kids and they want to share them with the world. It's probably an instinct of being a parent.'

Gray groaned. "Well, I know that won't happen to me. I won't embarrass my kid like that."

Juvia patted his head. "Good for you."

Gray sighed, feeling the box in his pocket. He let go of it and just stood up. "Juvia, let's go to a quieter park. I'm not one for festivities on Christmas Eve."

Juvia nodded and stood up too. "I'll follow you wherever."

Gray smiled and held her hand tighter. "I know."

~at a quiet park with, like, 8 people(including our favorite couple...GRUVIA!~

Gray and Juvia sat on a bench under a street lamp. "Um, so, Juvia..." he stood in front of her.

"I know I'm not the most ideal boyfriend, and that you're probably way out of my league, and not the most reliable..." He got down on one knee.

"But, I do love you, really, I do. So, um, will..." He pulled out the box and opened it, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Juvia covered her mouth, and after a few seconds, smiled at him. "I do, as well, my prince." she allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger, and after that, they kissed. After a few seconds, something hit her, and Juvia sighed. "Now, to get out of Fairy Academy..."

Gray kissed her again. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Together." Then they walked off down the street, hand in hand.


End file.
